The Officer Pistol
'' "The Officer Pistol" ''is a special type of handgun only available to the 5 Officers (1 Capital Officer, 4 Secondary Officers) of the Carceral State. It is thus considered one of the rarest weapons in the world, with only 5 functioning at any given time. An Officer recieves this pistol upon employment for the sake of protection in the rare circumstance of their life being put in mortal danger or in need of making a speedy, certain execution. Characteristics "The Officer Pistol" varies slightly from Officer to Officer in appearance because of their respective tastes and the ways in which their weapon functions. This is done so the Officer is more comfortable with their respective weapon and so an Officer on a diplomatic affair in another land does not seem too closely related to anyone else high in position in the Carceral State. The end result is always the same however: isomorphism & power. Every Officer Pistol is isomorphic, meaning it is binded to the user and will not function for any other human being. Once it is binded, it cannot be unbinded. Even if the Officer dies, no other user will be able to access the unique firing abilities of the weapon. In addition, if the pistol is in said enemy hands, it can be triggered to explode with the force of an atomic bomb by unleashing all the power reserved in its cells. Depending on the Officer, there are other ways to cause this detonation that remain largerly classified. Taking apart the pistol or destroying it is very difficult, considering it is made of the same material Erste Imperate armor is made of, with an optional thin coat of invisible shielding to further ensure its security. Only the Officer knows how to activate and deactivate the shielding and specially take apart the weapon. It is rumored that the pistol could even survive an atomic blast or be dropped from the top of the world's tallest building and still function, though neither claim is proven or ever will be proven any time soon. What makes the Officer pistol so deadly on a more common basis is that it functions like a miniature sniper rifle that uses laser technology rather than bullets for hypereffeciency. It is for this reason that all Officer pistols have removable sniper scopes of them; they can be used to take out nearly any human target any distance so long as their sights are accurately positioned. The moment the trigger is pulled, the target is almost instantly hit (within a few milliseconds) regardless of distance. Another interesting note is that the power of each shot is adjustable on a scale from 1 to 10. The higher the power, the longer it will take for another shot to be fired. A pistol is typically found set at 3. Officer Hector Carcerous' Pistol (Gryphon) In addition to the above functions listed, late Hector Carcerous's had a specially made grip for his large hand. Out of all the pistols his was the largest and the heaviest and meant as a symbolic display of his power. It's especially difficult to so much as hold one handed, but it's not as if anyone is going to get a hold on the pistol anytime soon. Similar to Hector's sturdy attitude on certain issues, and ideal that one should never be too far from the battle, the scope of the pistol cannot be changed from the 6x zoom. Each chamber of the pistol contains a seperate power cell (even though they are claimed to be virtually unlimited as a power source), just in case one power cell goes defunct. Each cell is about a 1/3 the size of a standard Officer pistol cell so with there being 6 cells there would be about twice the explosive power. The moment a foreign hand (exception to his daughter , who's DNA scheme is very close to his own though not enough to make the pistol fire) touchs this weapon and tries to pry it apart, it is set to explode with enough energy to vaporize nearly half of Moscow unlike other pistols where it would only blow up approximately a quarter of the Russian capital. Capital Officer Rene Abendroth 's Pistol (Serpentine) Rene's pistol, despite being one of the Capital Officer, does not hold more than one large power cell (by mass it's only 10% larger than a standard cell). The scope on top is very adjustable, both in position and magnifying range. The minimal zoom is 2x while the max is 100x, for the most precise of shots at the most extreme of distances. With this precision, there is also a slightly increased "deadly" option, with the adjustable scale being capable of reaching 11. The power with that is a special feature, supposedly capable of breaking through the armor of a light Carceral tank with one shot. The chances of this pistol being shot out of her hand are slim, and one can see why when referencing the picture. A majority of the time the shielding around the pistol is off, meaning if any other hand touches the pistol they are liable to the defensive effects of the pistol. Within half a second of the skin (scanned and detected as being anything but Rene's hand) coming into contact with any part of the pistol small needles deploy accordingly into the skin to inject lethal Zweite grade poison. Considering these needles are attracted to the set human flesh (functioning like heat seeking mini-missiles, lol), there is a 0% chance of the posion missing should the stealer try to drop the pistol in sudden realization. The toucher will hardly feel anything, considering it is microscopic penetration. Regardless of what they try to do, they will die in about 15 seconds from severe nerve rupturing. Officer Günter Heckler's Pistol (Name Unknown) Günter Heckler, an Officer with a well known military background, understood that practicality was just as important as power. His pistol is slightly smaller than the Capital Officer's pistol with an average size power cell. His is also notably lighter and can be drawn out quicker than most other Officer pistols, which would technically give him the advantage over another Officer in aggressive debates (though for something so immature to happen, he wouldn't be allowed the Officer position to begin with). The thin design also makes it slightly less likely to be detected than any other pistol and capable of being carried in many ways with or without a holster. His scope has a magnification option that works best at 16x zoom, though it is capable of going twice as high or less than half in magnification. In addition, the pistol's weight is cut by a third upon removal of the scope. One of the pieces that connects the ends of the scope can double a functioning iron sight should the scope be damaged, there is no time to attach the magnifying scope, or taking the time to attach it seems not practical or unnecessary. Pistols of the Other Carceral State Officers There are three other living Officers with their own unique pistols. Details and names will be coming soon for each Officer and their weapons of choice. (Officer)ZX-M39-lg.jpg|The Pistol of the 3rd Living Officer, The Basilisk. Named after the mythological creature of the same name, both the "breath and the glance" are able to kill in the case of the creature and the technology. (Officer)hk 774l.jpg|The 4th Officer's Pistol, The Gauche. The appearance of the pistol may seem rather blocky, but that is appropriated to the attitude to its owner and in no way hinders the function of the weapon in any way, shape, or form. (Officer)Magnum203.jpgb7c8c9af-4a55-4f0b-9548-6411ac0f6be0Larger.jpg|The 5th Officer's Pistol, Imperious. While it looks simple on the outside and like nothing special, it has many complexities and notable features that make it just as deadly as any other Officer's weapon. Tristan Carano's Makeshift Officer Pistol Tristan Carano, the former Alpha Scientist of the Carceral State, was a master when it came to the creation of technology with lethal applications. The possession of such a weapon was illegal even though it was a lower grade than the other active Officer pistols and had no adjustable power scale. He carried such a pistol as a show of his position and because he always wanted to be prepared for the most frightening of foes. Unfortunately for him, the high power and perfect accuracy of the weapon did not do well against an opponent that was half-dead. If it were used against a normal human, the heat and nearly incalculable velocity would've killed them nearly instantly. Note From the Writer This article is subject to change and potential removal. Nothing here is final. Should it not be removed by myself or CS Imperator, (if it's removed by anyone other than forementioned people then we WILL have issues) then a word of advice, do not try barging into a Carcerese Officer's office. This means you Kat and Cortez. I don't care if the pistol's overpowered or not, most of the stuff stated was Liam's idea and Officers aren't supposed to be hardcore combat characters anyway (which reminds me, why are there no politics being played in this war? lol). This is meant to keep you out :P So yeah, here's the short version... Be prepared to deal with the above mentioned stuff if you mess with it. Category:Carceral State Category:Weapons